loclightvoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Blight Spirits
The truth was, primal spirits were not of flesh and blood in the traditional sense. They were as the wild itself, and responded as such. So, when Sassriss injected her toxin into the poor fox's system, even though it would be completely harmless to an ANIMAL, throwing buckets of the poison around in the forest would have another result entirely. Grass would shrivel and die, trees would stunt and become twisted, animals who drank of it would become addicted, mad, or sick. And as a primal spirit, the fox's body became effected in the same way, twisting, weakening, being sickened. But unlike the wild, the fox had a mind of it's own. It could envy the stronger trees around it. It could want to spread it's misery. It could hate the companions that hadn't been there for it, it could hate the god that had made him in such a way that this was even possible, he could hate the world that rested beneath his feet but did nothing, he could hate... everything... Screaming with both pain and rage, the fox got to it's feet, feeling the last of it's color fade into the sickly white, feel it's expression turning from a permanent smile to a permanent snarl that if you saw in an alley you'd run the other way, feel it's fat melt away until he was almost as gaunt as a skeleton. And it could feel it's tail ripping itself apart painfully, dividing into six full, white, twisted tails that churned in the moonlight. And he could feel the toxin erase the last bit of his mind that was truly good, turning him into a new being entirely. He was... complete. At last. But he was alone. And alone, he had no chance of spreading his misery to nature. Walking into the center of the clearing, the fox shouted out into the sky. "Arise, blighted spirits! Arise, the darkest natures has to offer! Those that corrupt, poison, afflict, those who destroy and make mad! Arise, my dark companions, and state your names so the universe may weep at their sound!" Nearby, there were a copse of blighted trees, their branches drooping from sickness and their leaves falling as they slowly died from the disease. Suddenly, all their leaves suddenly turned to insects, that circled around the tree rapidly, accelerating the process until they were nothing but bark mush. The insects then raced towards the clearing, forming together to form a single, sickening yet oddly seductive monstrosity that twitched it's mandibles as it spoke. "Malady!" A nearby stream suddenly stopped. Dead still. The water began to stagnate, turning from a life giving liquid to a toxic, deadly line of swamp. Fish began to rise to the surface, stone dead, no longer able to pry precious oxygen from the stilled and stagnant water. From these dead fish arose a spirit that took the skeleton of one as it's form, which swam through the air to the clearing to join it's companions. "Stagnate!" A group of mushrooms grew on a tree nearby. Deadly mushrooms, all that had taken so much as a nibble ended up spasming in their death throes in mere seconds. What's more, the weight of the mushrooms were beginning to kill the tree, as they leeched off their host for water and form. Suddenly however, the mushrooms simply got up off the tree, and merged together to form... a wolverine? Albeit one that stood on it's hind legs, and had mushrooms for a head and hands. And was somewhat plump... bounding into the clearing, the spirit proclaimed it's name proudly. "Toadstool, boomo!" The gigotaurs had once cleared a small patch of land to build another settlement, but it turned out the area was too dangerous to support them. However, the ash of their fires still stained the ground, and the earth remained barren and torn up. From this destruction arose a bird, a glowing red-yellow bird that spewed smoke from it's wings as it flew, and who's call seemed to be as the roaring flames and thudding axe all in one. "Cinder!" Finally, a nearby predator stalked it's prey. But it was not hungry. It had long ago learned the joy that came from the hunt, and now did so all the time for the pleasure of killing, often leaving the meat of it's kill behind to rot while it stalked another target. From this savage madness came forth a spirit of an equally savage looking bear, blood staining it's claws. It's roar as it entered the clearing made all predators within hearing range go mad and lash out at all around with raw fury, and seemed to be composed of all the primal things men feared. "Bloodfrenzy!" "And from this day forth, I shall be the wild heart of freedom that embodies every living thing. The guiding hand that leads a dog faithful for decades to suddenly rip out it's masters throat. I shall now be called... Twist," the fox spoke. "Now, my blighted spirits... my spirits of all that is terrible in nature, or leads to it's destruction... we have a lot of work ahead of us! This world is pure and green, which should not be! Brothers and sisters, let us let this world know that we are no longer content to live with it, but are now intent to make it in our own image!" The blighted spirits cheered. And Verda wept." Immediately after the Blight Spirit's creations, they were attacked by the primal spirits, Cragnas, and the rockwood elementals. Finding themselves outmatched, they fled Verda into the void above. Malady, however, was destroyed (or gravely injured) upon Verda. Category:Blight spirits